Letters from the Sky
by witchbaby300
Summary: Sometimes love mean saying your sorry, and for one CSI that means exposing long dead secrets buried in lies. Flack/OC with some Danny/OC. All the usual pairings. *HIATUS*


**_This is my first CSI NY story and frankly I'm a tad bit nervous. Hopefully y'all can give me feedback good or bad. This is going to be a short chapter just to test the waters. The story will start from the start of season 2 onward. If you have any suggestions I would love them. Also I don't own CSI: NY, the team, or the to sexy for his own good Eddie Cahill because if I did I would have tons of money and never leave my bed cough*to much sex*cough! So Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Donald Flack Jr. had never been a one night stand kind of guy. He was the kind of guy that picked his dates up in his comfortable yet fashionably up to date four door car and take them to a nice restaurant breaking the ice with small talk and icing over the nervousness with his trademark Don Flack charm.<p>

The place wouldn't be to pricey to give him the aura of some rich jackass upstate but not to cheap to let the women think he thought they were easy. His favorite restaurant, Joey's Bar and Grill, was the perfect place with the winning score of being just right. Not to mention they served a killer steak.

Flack had never found a girl that could actually share his true appreciation for the place. Except one girl.

Regan O'Riley.

God she had the brightest turquoise blue eyes (that changed to an almost mint green when her Irish temper started to flair) that seemed to pierce down to his very soul and an infectious smile to match. Regan was a classy girl with standards. The type you could bring home to the parents without worry. She worked in the Crime Lab on Mac's team. There was no doubt she was one of the best. She was smart too, not just book smart either, her I.Q. equaled a whooping 196. Thankfully she never made him feel inadequate or stupid. Regan just wasn't a show off kind of girl.

And she choose him.

Out of eight million or so people living in New York. Flack wasn't sure of the exact math of how many of the eight million were men but he was pretty sure his chances weren't that great. Still the mere fact she was in his life he chalked up to a higher power. Somewhere along his life he had done good, played his cards right and a great amount of karma came his way.

Although Don and Regan came to the a 'sex only' relationship agreement, friends with benefits if you will, and with much convincing on Don's part Regan reluctantly agreed. Flack never told her or anyone but he wanted more. What started out strictly physical somewhere along the line feelings had grown on his part. He wasn't sure about the house with a white picket fence and two point five kids scenario but he was willing to take a chance if it meant that what they had would grow in that direction.

A soft moan came from the right side of his bed revealing Regan who rolled over exposing one of her supple breast, her pink nipple already hard. Flack immediately dragged himself out of his thoughts swallowing hard from his seat by the window already feeling himself grow hard at the sight of her.

Regan opened her eyes waking fully when she found Flack missing from his side of the bed. "You figured you'd rather watch me than join me in bed?" She teased, her heavy Staten Island accent clouded thickly by sleep. She looked so inviting with one leg thrown casually across the coffee brown cotton sheets she bought him weeks before they moved their sex-fantasies-turned-reality to his bedroom.

"I was just thinking babe."

The bachelor in him groaned. Babe? He never called the women he slept with babe, baby or any other pet names for that matter. But then again Regan was different. She had been there for him even when he acted like his usual smart assed self. She always had been. He moved back to his spot under the covers and automatically pulled her close.

She seemed to pick up on his thoughts and threw a leg over his waist feeling his hard cock through his thin baby blue boxers.

"Hard already?" Regan mused already feeling slightly wet at the thought of Don getting turned on by her just laying there.

A ghost of a whisper played on Flack's lips in the darkness of the bedroom. "I'm always turned on by you." He countered.

Regan sat up and rolled her naked body over on top of him straddling his waist. "I guess we can go for round two of the night."

In an instant her soft pink lips attacked his rough ones and moved down his neck, nipping and sucking as she went. Flack buried his nose in her thick strawberry red curls a deep moan coming from his parted lips.

Her lips combined with the smell of her raspberry shampoo sent his soldier at full attention. He kept a firm grip on the curves of her waist no doubt in his mind that he had certainly been blessed.

The next morning the ear splitting ringing of a cellphone from the night stand caused Regan to roll over and off the bed with a loud thump. She swore quietly to herself before flipping open her work phone and scanning the text message sent by Mac.

Being called into work early happened often enough that Regan was used to it but it still bothered her more often than not. She pulled herself up tiredly seeing Flack's spot in bed empty and instead of his sleeping form sat a poorly scrawled out note reading:

_Left Early. I'll make it up to you after work._

She crumpled the note and tossed it across the room smirking at what had been written. He must have known she would be annoyed at him for not waking her up let alone leaving without a goodbye. Regan pulled herself up with help from the bed's edge and heading to the bathroom. Flack was definitely going to pay for that later.

* * *

><p>The other side of the crime scene tape was packed with curious bystanders and witnesses in the hot New York heat and Regan had to shove her way through the crowd just to get to the other side. She tugged on the strap of her stylish tank top as she met up with Mac and Flack on the sixth floor terrace of a tall office building.<p>

"Do you two know how freaking hot it is out here? I feel like I'm in the beginning stages of heat stroke!." Regan dramatically fanned herself with one hand as the two chuckled to themselves softly.

The body of a man in climbing gear lay in a pool of his own blood with a large hole on the side of his head, the brain missing, caught Regan's attention and she sprung into action opening her kit and snapping on a pair of latex gloves.

"You I.D the vic?" Mac questioned getting right down to business. Flack nodded flipping open his notebook a couple pages.

"His names Paul Gisner. He climbed the Sears Tower in Chicago and couple of years ago the Chrysler Building here in New York. Now I spoke to a guy Craig Landeck he's a buddy of Paul's who videotaped the whole thing from the ground. He says Paul's to careful and to good to just fall."

Regan knelled down and examined the rest of Paul and knowing Don's eyes were on her she pushed her breast together discreetly with the sides of her arms giving him an excellent view of her cleavage. Don knew exactly what she was doing and adjusted his shades, clearing his throat.

"Anything on the video tape to tell us what happened?"Mac totally oblivious to the whole thing asked Flack.

He shrugged. "I scanned through it quickly but nothing stuck out. I sent it up to the lab."

"He's got a cellphone with 911 dialed in and a fresh abrasion to the left cheekbone." Regan stated handing the cracked phone to Mac who looked over it carefully before looking up towards the building's windows.

"Something happened up there. If he's to good to fall then he might have seen something in the windows. Let's head up." Mac walked away without another word.

Silence fell over the pair as Mac's footsteps faded blending with the usual New York City noise. Flack tugged on one of her strawberry red curls grinning and she returned his smile standing up.

"You know you owe me for that little peep show right?" Flack whispered still holding her gaze.

Regan laughed loudly picking up her kit.

"I'd say that was payback for you not waking me up this morning."

She let her hand graze his chest before she turned in the direction Mac had gone swaying her hips seductively as she went knowing Flack's eyes were on her. She knew exactly what she was doing teasing him like that.

"She sure is something else." He muttered to himself before jogging after her retreating form.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Summer 1998, Brooklyn, New York<em>**

The first time Regan O'Riley met Don Flack it was a scorching Thursday afternoon. It was often the boiling heat of the sun in the city sky that made Regan wonder why she even became a cop in the first place. It hadn't been her first choice in life. Come to think about it, she had never given much thought to what she would do after high school. With all the money her family had she figured she'd relish in her socialite title and stay home to enjoy a plush and comfortable lifestyle. A brief image flashed through her head. One of herself rolling around in piles of money almost in a cartoonish fashion. Regan laughed to herself before leaning against the hood of her police cruiser tugging uncomfortably at the collar of her dark uniform. She pried open her thick science text book to a previously marked page. Her partner, Evan Michael, walked up handing her a hotdog with all the works, biting into his own ravenously.

"I don't know why you study that shit." He frowned taking a swig of soda from his coke can.

She grinned not taking her eyes of the book. "Well I gotta study if I wanna get off the streets and into the lab."

Evan smiled back wiping the remains of mustard from the corners of his mouth ready to reply when a thick New York accent interrupted him.

"Well I'll be damned! If it isn't little Evan Michaels!"

She looked up and her jaw went slack as she stared at the man in front of her. He wore the same police uniform as she, obviously a beat cop, and stood well above her 5''4 frame. He had thick black hair and clear aqua blue eyes that reminded her briefly of the ocean. The silver nameplate on the left side of his chest revealed his name was Flack but Regan wanted to know more. Flack shook Evan's hand as the two men laughed.

"Shouldn't you be out in a field somewhere playin stick ball?" Evan countered to Flack.

"Only on the weekends. Who's this?" Flack asked turning his attention to the blushing woman.

"This is Regan O'Riley. Regan this is Don Flack. She just joined the force a couple months ago but she's a hell of a cop. A real Irish firecracker. I wouldn't want anyone else watchin my ass if shit gets to hot."

Flack sent a smile her way offering his hand. She balanced the hotdog and textbook in one arm and shook his other hand relishing in the rough feel of it.

Flack grinned to himself internally the wheels in his head turning. She was way to remarkably beautiful even with her curly hair pulled back and trace amounts of makeup to be just a regular police officer. She had an air of familiarity about her and it wasn't until he had thoroughly checked her out that it clicked.

"Oh wait I remember seeing something about you in the paper. 'Aristocrat Princess Goes Blue.'"

She dropped his hand sudden irritation seeping into her veins. The paper had a knack for paying attention to rich people like the paparazzi did to celebrities and the paper had written a story on her joining the force which sparked a fight between her and her parents of World War Three proportions. Sure she had only joined to piss them off but still they argued for weeks afterwords. Her father still wasn't speaking to her.

"I think this conversation is over. Evan?" She jumped into the cruiser without another word leaving both men confused.

"Something I said?"

Evan rolled his eyes heading to the drivers side door tossing his balled up hotdog wrapper at Flack who caught it effortlessly. "You always say the wrong things to women don't ya?"

Flack chucked tossing the empty hot dog wrapper at Evan which bounced off his chest and rolled off.

"I should give you a ticket for that!" Evan playfully scolded getting into the cruiser. Flack glanced down into the side window to see Regan flip him off before the car started and drove off leaving him more intrigued at the beautiful police woman than angry.

"Damn Irish tempers." He muttered before getting into his own cruiser and taking off. But no matter what happened for the rest of that day Flack knew that the beautiful strawberry red haired woman would be permanently burned into his thoughts and fantasies alike. Suddenly he couldn't wait to see her again, whenever that might be.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Present Day<em>**

Regan arrived at the New York Crime Lab in record time with the new CSI Sheldon Hawkes in tow. He wasn't actually new to begin with having worked in the morgue downstairs. He took all the necessary courses and schooling to do the job and entering as a CSI Level One didn't stop him from becoming competitive with Regan who was already a Level Two. His I.Q was almost as high as hers and that warranted a battle of smarts which Danny often called "Nerd Fights". Mac never said a work about their spats as long as they got their jobs done. Still their heated and sometimes playful spats guaranteed entertainment for the rest of the lab.

The evidence they collected, which consisted of a mosquito found in the conference room, a pen, a positive pregnancy test, GSR and blood from one of the seats, and surprisingly the body of Lee Dillard, the senior partner of the firm, stuffed into the hall closet. Regan handed the container with the mosquito to Hawkes who went off to extract the blood from the insect and she was just beginning to process the blood when her phone rang, Flack's rough voice booming in her ear.

"How do you feel about dinner at my place tonight?"

She suppressed a shiver down her spine knowing what dinner with him always led to. Amazing, sweaty, steamy and often aggressive sex after a hard day of work which she didn't mind. Her hand flew to the side of her neck as she tenderly touched the love bite Flack had left the night before.

_Don was sprawled out on his back his dark brown hair sticking up every which way. Regan lay next to him on her side the pair, both naked and breathing hard, were slowly coming down from the high of their orgasms. She stroked his chest softly feeling the light amount of chest hair on her fingertips._

"_Remind me why we get out of bed every morning?" Regan groaned scooting closer to his body. Flack laughed and kissed her forehead._

"_Because if we don't get out of bed we don't go to work and if we don't go to work we don't get paid-" _

"_Okay smart ass all I meant was that we should take a day of to make love all day."_

_Flack grinned rolling over between her parted legs so he was on top and rested on his forearms so as to not crush her. He kissed her softly and she moaned wrapping her arms around his shoulders pulling him almost impossibly close._

"_Your ready again after the sex we just had?" He questioned between kisses that grew more passionate each time._

_She moaned against his lips even louder as his tongue darted into her mouth with a kiss that lasted even longer. Her slim legs locked behind his back as she felt him growing once again hard at the feel of her wetness._

"_I'm always ready for you Don." She murmured against his lips._

_All at once his cock plunged into her making her gasp and arch her back in a wave of pleasure. His mouth trailed town to her neck where he nipped and sucked at the soft skin matching the pace of his thrust._

"I can't wait Don. I'll call you as soon as Hawkes, Mac and I solve this case."

She could imagine the grin on his face as he answered with a simple 'can't wait to see you' and the pair hung up. As she turned back to her blood sample she spotted Aiden rushing down the hall. Regan frowned to herself turning back to the table. Ever since that rapist C.J Pratt had completely gotten off of all the charges against him Aiden hadn't been the same. She wasn't as playful as she had been at crime scenes and hardly said a word that wasn't angry or bitter outside of work.

Convincing herself that whatever Aiden was dealing with could wait Regan placed the small plastic tube into the DNA machine and went to process the pregnancy test for any trace. As long as she continued to believe Aiden was okay then she could shake the ominous and guilty feeling that held a spot in the back of her mind.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think? Was it to long or too short? I'm not sure how long this is but I know it's 3,281 words! Don't be to disappointed because I did this at 2 in the morning. But please review! I will be very happy if you do and you might get another chapter this week! (Tuesday or Wednesday if your nice!)<em>


End file.
